


11 || fraser

by ralphstatortots



Series: imallexx || [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: -Fraser finally moves to London and he basically never leaves Alex's flat and they're both clingy fcks would end my life





	11 || fraser

**Author's Note:**

> featuring the best possible addition i could have in any of my works ever: loki (:
> 
> p.s. this was written b4 we were told they were gonna live in the same building /: so ya

“Is he moving in, or something?” George asks him one evening. Alex almost doesn’t hear him over the sound of his own voice in his headphones.

“Is who moving in?” Alex asks in return, putting a brief pause on his editing to glance up at his roommate curiously. 

“Fraser. Big ol’ iNabs.” George says, tone a bit miffed. “Your _boyfriend_ , apparently.”

“Oh fuck off, mate,” Alex sighs and saves his progress on the video thus far. “What’s that supposed t’mean?” Since Fraser moved to London, he has been frequenting their flat most days for the past month. But it doesn’t _mean anything_ ; Alex doesn’t blame their friend for visiting often, when he would only do the same if the majority of his mates were suddenly much more local.

“It means that you two are probably seconds away from shagging on the couch, Alex.” George replies, shaking his head at him like a disapproving parent would. “You do enough eye-fucking; I can’t believe you haven’t started _literally_ fucking yet.”

Alex sighs and covers his face, but he already knows from George’s laugh that he saw his face redden. “We’re _not_ –“ He starts, making a frustrated noise. “We’re not doin’ anything like that, mate. You’re overthinking things.” He says through gritted teeth. As much as he tries to cover any telling signs, Alex can’t quite meet George’s eyes as he returns to his laptop screen.

George laughs again and Alex can see him open his mouth to say something else that’s surely very, very witty. Thankfully, whatever stupid shit he was going to say was prevented by the flat door opening and a quiet snuffling sound.

“Did you bring _Loki_?” Alex cries, instantly abandoning his laptop at the table to greet Fraser and the small black dog.

He hadn’t seen Loki since they met up with Fraser when he first moved to London. Alex can’t lie that he missed the rounded face and wagging tail terribly, and Loki seems just as eager to see him again. So he crouches down to pet Loki – even if it is to mostly ignore Fraser’s bright, soft smile that gets directed at him. Alex catches it out the corner of his eye briefly and hides his own smile by biting his lip; he doesn’t need to be worrying about George’s cheeky comments now, not when Fraser’s here.

“I figured he could do with some company.” Fraser shrugs, unclipping the leash. Alex stands to let Loki wander off to greet George on the sofa. “Since I’m spending so much time here lately – if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, ‘course,” Alex agrees much too quickly. “Yeah, that’s fine. It’d be nice to have somebody to cuddle with while I edit.” He jokes, but George’s less-than subtle fake cough behind him makes him flinch a little. Fraser’s eyes glued to him don’t help much either.

“Don’t need Loki when you have George, right?” Fraser grins. “He’s small enough to be a teddy or something anyway.” Alex groans through a laugh as George yelps a protest, murmuring to Loki about being bullied twenty-four-seven as he rubs behind the dog’s ears.

“Oh! Er,” Fraser digs through the backpack he brought too, following Alex to the table and placing down a salad box. “Bought you a crayfish salad on my way here. Since um,” His face goes a little pink, “Since I know you like ‘em.” Fraser finished with a mumble. It’s hard not to stare at the way the taller boy’s cheeks flush a bit deeper, even if all Alex wants to do is to jump out the nearest window because of it. 

“Cheers,” Alex says, returning a small smile. He’s grateful for the gesture, but it’s all he can muster when he can basically feel his heart in his throat. “Didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.” Fraser insists. “I-I mean–It was _there_ while I picked up some lunch, so I just thought...why not?” He explains, inadvertently pushing his glasses up to rub under his eyes.

“Oi, where’s mine?” George cuts from the sofa. Alex stops staring at Fraser – which he absolutely didn’t mean to do – and opens up the salad box.

Fraser scoffs at him and takes a seat next to Alex at the table, letting Loki nudge his head into his hand from underneath the table. “Didn’t think you were here to be honest, mate. Sorry.” He shrugs and gives an apologetic smile to George, receiving a wave of a hand in return. Alex pretends not to see the look George gives him before turning to face the other way again.

“Missed you,” Fraser breathes quietly next to him. Alex would’ve missed it if he weren’t so hyper-aware of Fraser being so _close_ to him. “Not-Not in a gay way. Just–thought about you a lot. On my way here.”

Alex looks up and almost curls in on himself at the softened eyes that are back on him. He swallows heavily. “Missed you too.” He croaks, coughing afterwards just so he can cover the red hue that he knows has covered his cheeks.

Maybe George might’ve been right about something. Alex just isn’t willing to entertain it just yet.


End file.
